


perfect picture

by WizardKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Love, M/M, Modern AU, kissing makes everything better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 05:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes Arthur's life better no matter how the outside world treats him</p>
            </blockquote>





	perfect picture

**  
Arthur met Merlin in school in year 9 when Merlin was year 7, he was 2 years older than Merlin but they got on from the beginning but Still to this day couldn't understand how they got on so well, Arthur was Mr. Popular athletic in school, college and Uni where Merlin was Mr. Geek with the glasses and comics and he still at 23 hadn't changed he still had the framed glasses, unruly mop of hair and now he designed art for comics instead of just reading them, and Arthur well he sat in an office 6 days a week for god knows what hours, how Merlin put up with it he will never understand either but he was thankful he did because Merlin made everything better 

They had started dating at 16 in College when they shared a room, then in Uni they got a flat and they never lived without the other since then, it was like a classic love story but with more arguments

** 

 

"Arthur where is the report" 

"Arthur this isn't good enough do it again and up to standard this time" 

"Arthur how many times do I have to tell you" Blah blah blah

that's all he heard all week from his father, it was never good enough no matter what he does it was still below average to Uther even if its top marks else where

Arthur didn't know how long he could take it, he was a strong person he didn't cry, he didn't give up and he always pushed forward when something knocked him down because that's what Uther expected, but he just couldn't take it any more he got up from his chair in Uther's office and walked out ignoring his fathers calls and left the building, he got into his car and headed home to Merlin seen as it was 4pm on Christmas eve and he hadn't been home for 27 hours doing everything 'eat, shower and change' at work

 

So Arthur drove home tired and sad, he just wanted to be with Merlin he always made him happy no matter what happened and when he entered the flat they both shared he wasn't disappointed, merlin was asleep on the sofa TV on some random program, Merlin's Comic art scattered around him on the sofa

It was a perfect picture and it made Arthur smile for the first time in 2 days, merlin never failed to make Arthur happy 

 

He walked up to the TV and switched it off, turned his mobile off and Merlin's that sat on the table then he unplugged the house phone and locked the door, No one was going to disturb them now he found a little piece of happiness

he went over to Merlin and kissed him on the lips, he felt Merlin shift and a smile formed he opened his eyes when he felt Merlin's arms go around his shoulder, he pulled away and smiled at Merlin and Merlin smile lit up the entire gloomy day in a second

"I love you he whispered in Merlin's ear" and watched Merlin's eyes light up and it made him feel loved

"not as much as i love you" Merlin replied and kissed Arthur and put every emotion he could into it

He pulled Merlin off the sofa then and walked to their room, stripping off and climbing into Bed they clung to one another as they went to sleep, both happy and ignorant to the outside world

****

He woke the next day to the smell of Bacon and Pancakes and Christmas music softly playing in the next room, he got up and wondered in to find Merlin cooking humming away to a christmas song on the radio

he walked up behind him wrapping his arms around his middle and kissed the nape of Merlin's neck, Merlin turned in his arms and kissed him straight on the lips 

"breakfast is ready love, and Merry Christmas" Merlin said as he pulled away to pushed his glasses back up his nose, that cheesy grin still plastered on his face and Arthur could never and would never found anything more perfect than what he had right here 

"Merry Christmas love" Arthur replied kissing Merlin again and he knew no matter what happened now nothing world change what he had with Merlin, and he knew Merlin felt the same

If he had Merlin then he could take on the world


End file.
